


IT WAS TICKLING!

by ChuganiiMogi



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuganiiMogi/pseuds/ChuganiiMogi
Summary: Arisa and Kasumi were on a couch.More specifically, Arisa was under Kasumi and it  was pretty hot until they almost got caught.





	IT WAS TICKLING!

**Author's Note:**

> If they're OOC, I apologize. I'm also sorry for any mistakes since I have no beta (I look over the text a few times, but end up still missing a few details or words here and there.) and I wanted to write something simple and get used to this site.
> 
> I was going to attempt to write smut, but that didn't really work out since I can't write the details correctly and these two are just too...
> 
> Pure?
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and I'm sorry for the suck-ish title and summary.

Arisa let out a shallow breath as Kasumi’s mouth trailed along her neck and ears, teeth nipping at her skin gently.

“A-Arisa…” A deep, warm tingling feeling rested inside of the said girl, hearing the brunette nearly moan her name.

“Wh-What?” She responded, sharply inhaling as the girl on top of her bit a particularly sensitive spot by her collarbone.

“Can I mark you~?” The brunette whispered.

“Wh-whatever, don’t put it in a place that’s obvi-” Her words were cut off by a whimper that escaped her throat as Kasumi moved her shirt collar to deliberately suck the thin skin of her shoulder blade.

“K-Kasumi,” The keyboardist gulped, her hand coming up to grip the normally bubbly girl’s waist and gripping the fabric tightly. A hiss escaped her mouth as her secret girlfriend hummed in question before pulling her mouth away from the sensitive skin and licking the spot.

“The others are coming for practice, we should stop,” The blonde muttered, eyes wandering around the room in a daze, starting to sit up before being pushed down lightly, ”Kasumi, not right now.” She whined.

“So, later we can have fun?” The said girl asked, her hot breath fanning over Arisa’s neck, causing the blonde to shudder.

“D-Don’t say such a i-innocent word like that!” The tsundere yelled, covering her face with her hands.

“You’re so cute Arisa~!” The vocalist drawled, a giggle escaping her.

Just then, a door slammed open from upstairs, and Arisa scrambled to get up, knocking her forehead on Kasumi’s.

The brunette yelped and recoiled back, landing on the floor in front of the couch while the blonde almost screamed out a curse word.

“We have foo-”

“FU- FUDGE!” The tsundere shrieked, pulling her shirt back up to cover her shoulder.

“Are you alright down there?!” Saaya’s panicked voice came from upstairs.

“Why wouldn’t we be?!”

The two girls heard three pairs of rushing feet hurry to scramble down the stairs.

“Hi, you guys~” The vocalist grinned at the three other members of their band as she rubbed her forehead while sitting on the ground.

“What happened?” The drummer questioned, worry basically written everywhere on her face.

“Arisa and I-”

“SHE- SHE WAS TI-TICKLING ME!” The keyboardist stammered, looking as if she was going to faint from the redness of her face.

“Yeah! It was fun tickling her!” Kasumi laughed, ”Even though I thought I was hick-”

“Ooh~ Arisa and Kasumi had fun,” Tae snickered quietly so the others wouldn’t be able to hear.

“IT’S CALLED TICKLING!” The blonde glared.

“But you weren’t laugh-”

“TICKLING!”

“H-How about we just start practicing?” Rimi spoke up timidly, a red tint to her cheeks as she averted her gaze from the others when they turned their attention to her.

“Okay,” The word came out of the rest of the group’s mouths with varying emotions.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and quick, and I feel like I'm missing something, but I hope you like it nonetheless.


End file.
